


Schrodinger's Cat

by iwantcornedbeef



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantcornedbeef/pseuds/iwantcornedbeef
Summary: Trapped and deprived, ASTRO suffered a loss that extremely lowered their morale. Now, with no one to depend on but themselves they corroborate together in hope of making it out alive and staying sane by playing their cards right.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of radio static filled the dimly lit container, the door shut tight. In it are six equally spaced chairs arranged in a semicircle. Each seating a passed-out body whose upper limbs have been tied neatly and tightly, one forceful move enough to tear one's flesh.

First to wake up was Cha Eunwoo. Shaking his head slowly as he tried to cope with the worst headache he'd ever had, his ears sensitive to sound. His head felt cracking into pieces, wanting to throw up. He hovered his eyes around the room. Jinjin to his right and Moon Bin to his left. ASTRO arranged from eldest to youngest starting from the right. Gaps and corners fashioned with duct tape as if it was sealed from the inside. In front of him was a battery-operated radio. The one you'd opt to use during blackouts. The frequency roughly set to 80 or 85 MHz

The sturdy Rock woke up next, experiencing the same pain Eunwoo did.  **"Hyung—"** he called out, making Eunwoo flinch.  **"—what happened?"** he continued softly.  **"I don't know. My memory is vague."** Eunwoo answered him. Their little exchange was able to wake Moon Bin and Yoon Sanha up. Both grunting from the excruciating pain.  **"Keep it down!"** MJ whined; the pain resounded in his head after each grunt the two made. This scene went on for minutes until their ears didn't feel sensitive to every sound. 

**"Who remembers what happened?** " MJ asked out of the blue. The other four remained silent and deep-down thought  _ "Jinjin-hyung would know" _ which made them realize how dependent they've been towards their leader. 

**"Jinjin-hyung, wake up."** Eunwoo called out then the rest followed. Still no response despite their team effort. Jinjin's head remained slouched. One would say that he'd wake up with a stiff neck passing out like that, but it wasn't time for jokes.  **"Jinjin-hyung, wake up! Please!"** Sanha shouted, pearls forming in his eyes.  **"He's just sleeping, right?"** he shouted once again, waiting for an answer. The other members stayed silent; their eyes fixated on Jinwoo's chest. It hasn't been moving. 

MJ, who was Jinjin's closest, spoke  **"Yes, Sanha-ya. He's just sleeping."** and flashed the youngest a smile he'd never forget. A mournful smile. The sight is way beyond any hidden camera they have experienced, it was too real. Their middleman is now gone. Everyone tried to stay silent, holding in their cries repeating to themselves phrases to ease their heartbreaks which went on for minutes until...

**"Yaaaaaaaaaaa!"** Rocky shouted with all his might causing the rest including himself to flinch.  **"That's the only pain we're allowed to feel right now!"** he added. Inappropriate as it may seem, everybody chuckled and shook their heads. Then, the radio static which they have been ignoring all this time finally stopped. A broadcast finally came in and it played their debut song "Hide & Seek" at a tempo slower than the original. 

The remaining members exchanged glances, their eyes balling out and their mouths tightly shut. Ten seconds before the song ended, they pursed their lips and swallowed lumps in their throats. They were nervous, what would they hear next

**"I hope that was enough time for you to grieve for your leader."** It said, distorted.  **"You're probably wondering why you're here or what the hell is happening?"** It paused.  **"That's for you to find out!** **"** It said in a playful voice, surprising everyone.  **"Use your head dumbasses!** " It continued. 

**"Why are you doing this to us?"** Bin bravely asked. Beads of sweat forming in his temples. The other's felt the same. The broadcast continued, ignoring Bin's question.  " **Play your cards right and you might get out of this alive. Well, unless you ran out of air first."** The broadcast ended right after; no static played.


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Play our cards right" _ Eunwoo tinkered, like a magic word to get his knobs working like it used to. They had to do something fast. Meanwhile, Bin started prepping  **"We need to get out of these ropes first."** he said and started stomping his legs in an attempt to stand up. However, the chair was snug enough and sadly no amount of leg workout could make that happen. Sanha, who had longer limbs, copied his hyung but this time lifted his tied hands up allowing him to move his butt forward, giving his legs room to lift his upper body up.

No words said Eunwoo copied his dongsaeng and positioned his back against Bin leaving enough space for their hands to move in. MJ, who had no one to untie him stared at Jinjin's cold body instead, wishing he'd untie him too. Seconds later he noticed a bruise around Jinjin's neck. It piqued his interest and started examining it as soon as his hands were free. He crouched down and it wasn't just a bruise... 

**"Everyone check your body for injection marks"** MJ ordered the rest of the members. In pairs, they raised their sleeves and exposed each other's backs hoping not to miss a spot. Eunwoo who was in the middle of examining Bin's back suddenly gasped for air causing everyone except Bin to turn towards him.

**"Bin, your back."** Eunwoo said, looking worried. MJ, who was examining himself, quickly stood beside Eunwoo.

**"It has been hurting for a while now actually. I think it got sore from being tied for so long. I get this a lot when I over exercise",** Bin claimed but as soon as he saw his hyungs' expression he suddenly felt cold. The bruise looks like that of Jinjin's but lighter in color. 

**"How many minutes has it been?"** MJ asked and was answered with silence. With no phones, clocks, or sunlight, they couldn't tell. And now to answer MJ’s query from earlier, the only thing that flashed in their memory was the unilluminated road they were venturing to reach a remote shooting site, and everything went completely dark from then. 

**"Other than the pain, what else do you feel?"** Eunwoo asked as he continued on examining Bin.  **"I still feel lightheaded, that's all."** Bin answered and covered his back. He faced them and raised both of his hands, gesturing them to calm down.  **"I think we have more important matters to address. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner I get treated. So, let's prioritize that for now, shall we?"**

While the hyungs are discussing, the maknaes found their hands untying their leader and laid him down on the cold metal floor.  **"He didn't deserve this."** Sanha muttered, his words full of anger. Rocky, who was beside him, wrapped one of his arms around Sanha's shoulders and said calmly  **"I know but let's not act rash, anger won't take us anywhere"** . Sanha took a deep breath and started praying silently with his eyes close, head hung low.

_ "Lord, please let Jinjin-hyung's soul rest in peace and please tell him that we will get through this and not worry about us. Please guide us."  _

Sanha opened his eyes and caught sight of Rocky's knuckles. The sturdy rock wasn't as calm as he sounded earlier. He was furious. Sanha wanted to tap his shoulders but he didn't. Rocky probably had his reasons, he thought.

**"But you should keep on monitoring yourself. Inform us if you feel anything, okay?"** Eunwoo said out of concern but in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't do anything for his friend let alone alleviate the symptoms, but he had hope that they would get out of this alive. 

**"For now, I want everyone to cooperate and stay calm."** MJ said, gathering everyone around him.  **"We will get through this and-"** he paused and looked at Jinjin for a split second  **"-give Jinjin a proper funeral."** He wetted his lips out of habit and spoke once again  **"No jokes, no games, no performances or rehearsals but I would need every bit of cooperation from you starting from now."**

**"M-hyung, what do we need to do?"** Rocky who was clasping his hands together asked. MJ glanced at Eunwoo, to which Eunwoo nodded in return. He knew that it was neither an attempt to pass the baton to him nor a means that his hyung hit a dead end but rather because MJ trusted him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Eunwoo brushed his face with both of his hands and started talking.  **"It-"** pointing at the radio  **"told us that we need to play our cards right to get out of here, right? So, for now we need to search the whole container for anything useful and remove the duct tapes."**

Immediately, MJ went to search the whole container while Bin, Rocky, and Sanha started removing the duct tapes, however, Eunwoo banned Bin from doing so. " **Tasking activities could raise your blood pressure and hasten the spread of whatever was injected to you in your system, so please understand."**

The duct tapes seemed to be fashioned in a rush, an amateur’s work. With chairs as steps, the maknaes reach for the tapes. They were easier to remove and rip; and in every rip a faint gush of cold air or at least cold to their skin ventilated inside. A sign of relief could be seen in their faces and as minutes went by all the tapes were rolled up and stashed in a corner. 

Meanwhile, MJ roamed free with his eyes on the cold metal floor in hope that the spacious container may show him something of later use. However, all he saw were empty rolls of duct tape, a pair of scissors, and two empty syringes he quickly stashed in his back pocket. One whose residue matched the color of Jinjin’s and Bin’s while the other colorless. The other two he placed in a nearby chair.

Bin, on the other hand, sat near the entrance; his knees folded. He felt useless watching his team members working hand-in-hand, but little did he know doing nothing is also helping. Doing nothing allowed the others to ease up, lessen the worry of losing another member and someone needed to tell him that.

Bin felt a sturdy figure sit beside him. He didn't dare look, he felt embarrassed.  **"Hyung, remember those times when we just let Jinjin-hyung and Eunwoo-hyung grill the meat?"** Bin smiled hearing Rocky's question **. "What's your point Rocky?"** he asked in return with his eyes now fixated Eunwoo who was tinkering the only device that connected them outside- the radio. Then, Rocky stood up dusting off his trousers and said,  **"I think you know what I meant hyung."** Peculiar as it may sound but its uplifted Bin's spirits. He then leaned back, smiling. 

**"Hot?"** he questioned himself as he felt the metal wall against his back.  **"It's hot."** he finally declared and that could only mean one thing  **"It's daytime!"** Bin shouted. MJ, Rocky and Sanha immediately pressed their palms on the sides of the container. Theirs wasn't hot. 

**"Eunwoo, do you think we could estimate the time based on this information?"** MJ asked him, his eyes hopeful. 

**"I suppose we could, but we would need to know where the sun is directly hitting the container."** Eunwoo answered and shut his eyes in an attempt to simulate his hunch. " **But hyung won't we be able to tell if it was morning or afternoon?"** Sanha asked, putting Eunwoo in a difficult situation. Regardless of orientation, no hot walls could only mean night-time while the opposite could only mean noon time. 

Realizing the weight of Sanha's remark, the other members had started pondering to themselves,  **"Play our cards right"** they said to themselves. Silence filled the container for a couple of seconds until MJ decided to speak up.

**"Regardless, the chances of us getting rescued is higher right now than later."** Rescue was not in ASTRO’s vocabulary right now for it means waiting. Right now, they do not have the luxury to wait considering Bin’s situation, but it wasn’t only Bin’s that they would have to worry for they were all in danger. How dare they assume that they were outdoors.


	4. Chapter 4

With his keen sense of smell, Bin stood up and began sniffing around.  **“Can you smell that?”** he asked the others; his attention still on what’s in the air. The others remained clueless but started mimicking him. After a few moments, Bin tiptoed close to the walls and grabbed a chair near him. All eyes were on him.

**“Smoke?”** he asked once again. Quick witted, MJ hurried towards where Bin was seated; laid his hands flat and quickly removed it out of reflex. He hissed from the pain and flailed his hand to cool it down.  _ “How did Bin endure this heat?”  _ he internalized and looked at Bin with worry. Sanha approached his hyung and bravely stuck his small ear near the metal despite the warning. 

**“Something is burning outside hyung.”** Sanha said as he heard cackling from outside, like wood being charcoaled in open air. MJ stuck his ears close to confirm. Then, he felt like the sun slowly losing its shine; clouded. The duck tapes weren’t meant to not let the air in, rather it was meant to keep the smoke out. Whether they keep the duct tapes fashioned or not, they would still die of asphyxiation. Death awaits them unless they beat it at its door. Figuratively and literally.

Eunwoo noticed the sudden drop in MJ’s mood and quickly called everyone into a huddle. **“Bad as it already is, we’re caught in a dead-end right now, but we have to stay positive. We are getting out of this, we have to especially for everyone- “** , Eunwoo paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. He looked at everyone’s expressions, hopelessness hasn’t completely clouded their eyes yet. He took a deep breath and continued **“- I want everyone to have a say in this and I suggest that we do a vote. We either seal the container back or we do not.”** He couldn’t bear to give the order alone, an order that may lead all of them to death. The weight was too heavy for him.

Sanha suddenly straightened his back and took a step back.  **"Eunwoo-hyung, what—?"** he stuttered in confusion.  _ What are you hinting?  _ He continued to himself. MJ placed his hand on Sanha's shoulder and began patting it with a sad expression. Then, he stopped. Closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. " **We might die if we don't get out of here."**

Sanha immediately swatted MJ's hand upon hearing the word 'die' repeating it loudly in the process.  **"DIE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIE? I'M TOO YOUNG TO—"** his manic was put to a sudden halt. Bin has slapped him in the face, the pain it caused stings by the touch.  **"— die."** he finished in shock. Sanha's hands trembled.

**"Ya! Yoon Sanha!"** Bin shouted. " **Is this what we taught you? Have you ever seen us panic? Have you ever seen—"** he paused and cupped his face, trying to suppress the tears that were about to come out, then he continued **"— me panic?"** Rocky patted his brothers back out of concern.

On the other hand, Sanha stood silently for seconds deeply reflecting his behavior with his head hung low. ' _ I should've known better. Bin-hyung stands closer to death's door than I do, than most of us.'  _ He balled his fists to stop them from trembling. He bravely approached his hyung and wrapped his arms around him.  **"I'm sorry hyung, I should've known better. We will live through this. You will live through this."** Bin faintly smiled and tore a tear down.  **"Now that's the ASTRO's Yoon Sanha I know."**

Moving on, Bin's tear left the other three in a puzzle. They have known him for years, a decade more so, and this might've been the first time that they weren't able to read Bin's mind. Was it a tear filled with happiness or was it a tear filled of bitter acceptance?


	5. Chapter 5

Eunwoo’s body remained tense knowing the matter at hand was still unresolved **.** He eyed everyone softly and with regret. It needed to be done now but Rocky thought otherwise after the scene Sanha had caused. He believed that they should persevere and think of other ways to handle this.

**“Those in favor of sealing it back?”** Eunwoo dropped causing an audible silence to fill the container. None of the five raised their hands, their eyes did not dare meet the others. They all couldn’t stomach the fact that if they ever made a vote they would either be choosing the painless or the most bearable death. They all judged with rationality and have chosen silence. A vote without a stand.  _ “Coward” _ echoed in four of the member’s consciousness.

**“Hyung”,** Rocky spoke while placing his hand onto Eunwoo’s shoulders. Everyone’s eyes went glued to Minhyuk soon after, awaiting his stern voice that had always pushed and cheered for them in the practice room to come about.  **“Hyung, I don’t think that we should play our cards like this, like we’ve already lost. Let’s not be hypocrites after what just happened.”**

Eunwoo buried his face onto his palms and closed his eyes shut, he felt terrible and could no longer contest. Rocky was right, they're making a move as if they’ve thrown their lives already. Bin tapped Eunwoo’s shoulder twice to apologize and hugged him.  **“Don’t take all the burden Eunwoo. We were no better for not contesting it either. We’re sorry”.** Everyone was trying to hold their tears back but failed. It was a sign, everyone was in pain and has been putting on a facade. 

A minute later, the smell of smoke became more noticeable. Bin, who felt most suffocated, started removing his shirt and fashioned it onto a mask. Revealing another bruise on his back. MJ’s eyes balled out upon seeing it and fished the syringes from his back pocket.  _ ‘Why are there three marks when there are only two syringes?’  _ His thoughts shaked him to his core causing him to collapse, dropping the two syringes. Everyone went into a panic and started running towards him.

Seconds later, a deafening metal screech overpowered them. The heavy metal door was now open. They stood frozen and blinded by the peeking light. They held their breaths and clenched their fist tightly. A man stood with a phone in his hand and it played a clip of the feed they had heard earlier. But this time, it wasn’t distorted.

**“Play your cards right and you might get out of this alive."** It was Jinjin’s voice. 


End file.
